


Stranger

by Writelikethat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Fireman Dean, M/M, Murder, One Shot, Sexual Content, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writelikethat/pseuds/Writelikethat





	Stranger

It was just past working hours and Alan Jenkins was about to finish for the day. He glanced at the picture on his desk with a small smile. His wife was at home with their three-year old. It was Friday night, and Alan looked forward to spend the weekend with his family. But first he would have to wrap it up so he finally could turn off the lights and get out of there. Being the manager had it's price.

The building was quiet as he locked the door to his office. By the door was a guard which Alan said good night to before heading into the elevator. Inside the garage he headed over to his car and got in. Music started playing from the radio as soon as he put the keys into the ignition and he smiled to himself, Friday was the best day of the week. Alan let out a surprised gasp when he tried to close the door, but couldn’t and looked up to see that someone was holding it from the outside. 

It was impossible to make out the face; it was someone dark and tall. 

“What do you want?”

There was no answer. Alan started to get out of the car, but he didn’t get a chance. A gleaming blade lunged forward from the other man’s hand and then there was nothing. 

***

A man with scruffy dark hair and long clean hands sat alone by a table nursing the same beer for almost an hour. Usually Dean was good at figuring out people, what they did, if they were looking for someone at the bar and so on. This guy was difficult to read. He was dressed in jeans and a sweater. His jacket was hanging over the chair next to him and was the only piece of clothing apart from his shoes that was really expensive. Somehow he looked like a guy that probably had a lot of money but was more concerned with blending in at a place like this than showing off his riches. 

Dean was there playing pool with some of his friends. It was Friday night and the weekend was finally there. The stranger had come into the bar a while after Dean did himself and he had been sitting still for all that time. He didn’t seem like he was there to pick up someone, but he wasn’t exactly brushing off the ones that made a move. 

It was definitely something about him. He sat completely still, like unnaturally still, but when he moved he seemed completely comfortable in his body, relaxed and confident. A lot of the people in this bar were regulars, but the town was big enough that Dean didn’t know everybody in it. A total stranger though, like this one, especially since he was so good looking, was getting attention no matter how anonymous he tried to be. Because Dean got the distinct feeling he wanted to blend in. 

 

What Dean also was good at spotting, was what kind of girls were there. He could easily see the bold ones that would make a move instead of waiting around. Then there were the ones that were there only to be with their girlfriends. Others wanted attention, but were too insecure or careful to do anything about it until they were absolutely certain what the response would be. 

A few bold girls had already been over to the hot guy’s table to offer him another drink or asking if he wanted to dance. He had talked to them for a while, but the girls would get up after a while and leave without him. 

When the guy got up to buy another beer Dean noticed his walk. It was different from the confident guy that had been sitting by the table. His back was straight but his feet were turning slightly inwards, like he wanted to come across as harmless. 

There were a few careful girls sitting at the bar and they were quick to avert their eyes and busy themselves in conversation with others. And right there was the reason Dean was intrigued. The hot guy was relaxed and able to talk to anyone, but there was something about him that looked almost dangerous. 

At a pause in the game Dean headed to the bar to get a refill for the gang and he suddenly felt a presence by his side. It wasn’t a surprise Dean had a lot of friends and he was easy to talk to, but when he turned to look, the one beside him was the hot guy he had been spying on all night. He was staring straight ahead so Dean had no chance of getting a closer look. 

“Are you checking me out and building up courage to talk to me, or is there something else?” The man spoke low and his voice sent a thrill down Dean’s spine. 

“What are you talking about?”

The man turned to look at Dean and he was at a total loss of words. His eyes were blue and clear, and even if he wasn’t exactly cold there was definitely something in his eyes that told you not to mess with him. 

Dean was able to take care of himself and he rarely felt like he should back off. This man made him really conflicted, because what told Dean to just let it go was also what drew him in. The man was absolutely gorgeous.

“Oh, so you haven’t been following my every move since I got here?” He asked and there was a tiny hint of humor in his eyes. 

Dean still wasn’t able to answer and thankfully the bartender chose that moment to put the beers in front of him and ask if he wanted him to put it all on the same tab. Dean said he could and reached out to grab the four beers. 

“Listen, I have to say if you were checking me out I’m flattered.” 

“Really?”

“Yes. Do you think your friends would let me play a round with you guys?”

Dean stared at him in surprise for a moment before he grabbed the tray and marched through the crowd muttering to himself. 

His friends as always were more than happy to let someone join their game. Sam immediately started a conversation with the man and learned that his name was Cas and made the introductions in the group. They talked a little about the game and then Dean wasn’t able to pay attention anymore. The next time he heard the man speak was something about a book he read and Dean rolled his eyes feeling a little annoyed that his baby brother had to swoop in there with his intellect and make it that much harder for Dean to prove himself. Sam was smart and Dean could tell from the beginning that this guy was as well. Dean wasn’t and because of that he didn’t have anything to talk to the guy about. 

 

It turned out he was wrong. After playing a while they all headed for a club. Cas had been ready to leave them, saying he didn’t want to intrude, but Garth had thrown a hand over his shoulders and told him to come with them. So Cas did, and on the way just a few blocks down Dean made a comment on a car, which suddenly got Cas interested. They had a discussion about cars on the way and were asked to tune it down as they entered the club. 

By the time they had ordered drinks and done a few shots together the group split up. Cas stood by the bar observing his surroundings before he turned and gave Dean a smile. In the short hours they had been together Cas had barely smiled and that was only when something funny had happened that made the rest of the group laugh. 

“So have you decided whether you were checking me out or what?” Cas suddenly asked and Dean almost chocked on his drink. Cas lifted one eyebrow and watched him for a while. 

“That wasn’t a rhetorical question.”

“Well I… what do you even want me to answer to that?”

Cas’ eyes wrinkled in humor again in a way the Dean found really attractive, and he started to feel a little stupid. 

“I was thinking of heading back to my hotel, so if you decide you want to come with me I’m staying at The Scene. Room 705.”

Dean let out a long breath as he watched the guy head for the exit. Why was he so stupid and froze up like that? He wanted to go with the guy and since all his friends had either left with someone already or were occupied somewhere else he should just go. With girls Dean was the smoothest of them all, he knew exactly what to say or do. Most of the time with guys he could do the same, but guys like Cas made Dean awkward and he hated it.

“I’ll come with you.” Dean said a little out of breath as he opened the door to a cab Cas just got into. 

“Hop in then.” Cas told him and moved into the next seat. 

Nothing was said the entire way to the hotel. Cas paid for the ride and was just as silent when they entered the hotel, which was so shiny and expensive Dean was afraid to touch anything. He had never been to a place that was as expensive as this so he only followed Cas’ lead and said nothing. 

They shared the elevator with a few others and while someone had a quiet conversation in front of them Cas neither said or did anything that gave away he was even familiar with anyone in the room. Dean was a little thrown off by that, but didn’t have time to think about it as they reached their floor. Cas got out next to Dean and walked towards his room. That too was big and obviously gave you anything you needed and more for however long you were staying. 

Cas locked the door behind them and pulled off his jacket and tossed it over a chair. 

“You want a drink?” He asked. 

“Sure.” Dean nodded as he walked over to the window to look around. It was dark outside but the light from the city was spectacular. 

“You like the view?” Cas came up to him with two glasses of whiskey. A unexpected chill went down Dean’s spine.

“Yeah, the city is looking great from up here.” Dean smiled. 

“So you grew up here in town?”

Dean nodded. “What about you?”

“Nah, I grew up way up north.” Cas said before turning around and headed for the bedroom. 

Everything seemed so casual with this guy. He took off most of his clothes and sat down on the bed with his tumbler. When Dean joined him he turned to ask him how he wanted to do this. 

“What? You don’t know?” 

A smile tugged at the guy’s mouth. 

“I mean, do you want to stay and watch TV or do you want to have sex?”

Dean didn’t have problem with people being forward, he just usually was the one being the forward one.

“I could get down with both. But since you asked me here I guess you had a plan?”

Cas finally gave Dean an actual smile before he put his glass on the nightstand. 

“If that’s so, I’d want you to get naked with me.” He said. 

 

They did get naked both of them quite fast actually. Dean had been turned on ever since he got into that cab and he finally got to put his hands on the guy. Something told him that this guy wasn’t there for cuddles and kisses so instead he went straight to work on his nipples before continuing down to his hardening length. After a while Cas was panting heavily and gripping the sheets, but he didn’t let out any sounds or words to let Dean know he was on the right track. A bottle of lube suddenly appeared in front of Dean and when he looked up he met a pair of blue eyes wide with arousal. 

As Dean worked on stretching him out Cas finally seemed to lose some of his control. He let out a loud groan as Dean pushed one finger inside of him. Cas spread his legs even wider to give Dean better access and Dean cursed under his breath. 

“What?”

“Nothing, you good?”

“Yeah, fuck. Keep going. I knew you would be good at this!” Cas said almost breathless and Dean let out a little laugh. 

Cas turned around and was up on all four, but eventually his forearms gave in so he got his head resting on the bed and he was still panting hard, letting out moans as Dean pushed two fingers into the second knuckle. 

Maybe it was because Cas had been so closed up, so difficult to read that Dean got off on this. When he went back to the hotel with this stranger, he didn’t think things would turn out this way. The way Cas had been so controlled and direct, he had been sure he would be the one on all fours at the moment. So the fact that he managed to get this closed up guy, to moan and sweat like this, was really hot. 

Dean had worked three of his fingers inside and Cas had started to tremble. 

“I need you to fuck me!” Cas growled. Dean took in a deep breath and reached for the condom on the nightstand. 

Dean started to push slowly into the guy, he was holding on to his hips and they both let out loud groans. It was hot and tight and Dean felt his hips want to snap forward full force. Cas was breathing heavy the whole time, then when Dean stopped as soon as he bottomed out Cas pushed himself up on his hands and looked over his shoulder with a little smirk. 

“You going to move or should I?” He asked in a hoarse voice. 

“You are one hell of a bossy person!” Dean said with a grin and he could feel the chuckle roll through the other man’s body. 

“You know it. I’m not going to break; I like it a little bit rough.” Cas said and Dean could get onboard with that. 

He pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in. He heard Cas curse and groan and watched him scramble for the sheets, but he didn’t give him time to gain balance before he pulled out and thrust back in just as hard. He did that again and again until Cas had his hands braced against the wall and was whimpering instead of growling. Cas was still cursing when Dean hit the spot inside of him, but otherwise he was reduced to a mess and Dean was drunk on it all. 

“Fuck, fuck ohh, fuuck me, I’m gonna come!” Cas gasped and Dean reached a hand around his hip and wrapped it around his hard cock. 

“You’re good, I got you.” Dean said and kept up his punishing thrusts as he stroked him in a steady rhythm. 

Cas met his thrusts and within moments he was gasping and spilling over Dean’s hand and onto the sheets beneath them. Dean kept up the pace and groaned at the feeling as Cas came and he was tightening around him. Dean snapped his hips forward a few more times and came. 

 

Dean went into the bathroom and it was impressive. The size was one thing, but it had a big bathtub, a shower and lots of space. Dean turned to the sink and switched on the hot water. He got rid of the condom and cleaned himself up. 

Dean turned around and noticed something blinking from Cas travel bag. Normally Dean wouldn’t care, but the distinct form of a sharp knife with blood smeared over the handle was poking out, glimmering dangerously. The thought that this guy was strange a difficult to understand popped up into his head again. The knife was too long to have anything to do with personal hygiene or anything like that. The hairs on Dean's neck stood up in warning but he stared at his face in the mirror and forced it to calm down. 

Cas was in bed dressed in t-shirt and boxers, there was a couple of beers on the nightstand and he had a bag of chips in his lap. He was watching a comedy and looked up at Dean. Looking innocent and normal.

“I got you a beer.”

“Thanks.” Dean nodded a little awkward but he came closer to the bed and sat down on it as he searched for his own underwear. He tried to make his heart calm down. Cas was a stranger, that didn’t mean he was some kind of freak.

Dean wasn’t sure how long they had been sitting there watching the movie. All the while he was thinking of something to say, either to find out what was going on or to get away from there. 

Dean jumped when his phone rang, Cas turned down the volume a little and asked if Dean wanted him to go into the other room. Dean shook his head. 

“Hey, boss. What’s up?”

“Dean, where are you?”

“I… um… What is going on?”

“There’s a fire in one of the office buildings in town, and I need everyone I can get a hand on. Can you make it?”

“I’ve been drinking, Bobby. I’m not sure how smart that is.”

“How much have you got to drink? I talked to Sam and he said you were out together, and he’s coming in.”

“Oh, fuck me. I’ll be there in ten.” Dean sighed and got up from bed even before he put his phone down. Cas looked confused at him. 

“Something wrong?”

“There’s a fire in town, and apparently the situation demands all men on deck, so I have to go, sorry.”

“It’s no problem. You’re a fireman?” Cas asked with a smirk. 

“Yeah, kind of am.” Dean pulled his jeans up and buttoned them. 

“Kind of hot.” Cas muttered and Dean let out a chuckle. 

*** 

It turned out the building on fire was housing a radical magazine that often published stories a lot of other papers or magazines wouldn’t. They told stories about corrupt politicians and drug deals in the local bank. The magazine always sold well because everybody wanted to know, of course, but they were always threatened because of what they did. 

By the time Dean got into his gear they were leading out with a few people coughing and some were carried outside. There was only one that came out in a bag and the police told them it was the manager who was found in the garage. 

Dean didn’t have time to think about anything but his job. He wasn’t drunk, by far, and the reality of the flames made him clear up really fast. Dean met up with Sam and Benny on one side of the building and they were already working on hosing the building down. 

“Where did you run off to?” Sam asked. 

“Nowhere.”

“Right. So I am supposed to believe you went home?” Sam grinned. 

“Exactly.” Dean told him and worked on connecting another water hose to the fire hydrant near the building. 

Benny watched him without saying something for a long while. 

“No, you didn’t. Or at least not alone.”

Sam turned to look curiously at him again. 

“Come on, let’s do the work we are supposed to do.”

“We can do both and you know it.” Sam said. 

This was how they usually worked. Their job was serious and often full of danger, so teasing each other was a way to separate them from what was going on in front of them. Dean was obviously the last one to arrive and therefore the one to get pushed today. It didn’t take Sam long before he guessed who he had left with. 

“I noticed the way you were staring at the guy. So did you get to your place?”

“He is staying at The Scene, where do you think we went?” Dean asked in a sarcastic voice and Sam laughed at that. 

 

Rumors about the manager being killed before the fire started soon spread in the group of firemen. 

“Apparently the police have some of what happened on tape, but the guy was aware of the cameras and hid well.” Someone said. 

Dean didn’t engage in the conversation, but eventually the news got more detailed. The manager had gotten his throat slashed, no struggle and no handprints. All of the firemen had to watch the videotape of the person who had done this in case some of them had seen something as they arrived. It was all black clothing and one glimmering knife. Dean’s coffee still almost got stuck in his throat and he was afraid to move. 

Dean knew he didn’t know the man, but he had been keeping an eye on him the entire night and he had seen the way he walked. Gliding and with his feet close, turned inwards just a bit. It was kind of a submissive walk, something that had thrown Dean off earlier. Could it be? 

“What’s up with you?” Sam poured coffee in a mug and furrowed a brow at his brother who just stood there staring out into the room. 

“Um, nothing.” Dean turned down the volume on the TV and concentrated on his breakfast. 

“Right, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Sam chuckled. 

When Dean didn’t say anything Sam leaned closer and asked again what was going on.

“Are you hung over from last night?”

“Of course not!” 

“Then what is it? You really don’t look like this after a job well done, a Friday night and you even got laid last night!” Sam insisted.

“Sam, I think I fucked the man who murdered Alan Jenkins.”

“Who, the man from yesterday?”

“Yes.” Dean whispered and Sam looked like he had trouble holding back his laugh.

“No you didn’t. I talked to the guy, he was perfectly normal.”

“Right, so why did he have a bloody knife in his bathroom at a hotel? Huh? Can you explain that?” Dean stared at his brother who stared back at him just as wide.

Dean felt unclean and a cold thrill went down his spine. He had actually been in bed with this guy. Cas, he said his name was, had let himself be vulnerable with Dean and he had probably used him to get an alibi for the fire. Dean pushed the breakfast away and gripped tight around the coffee.


End file.
